Life Relations
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: So, Life Relations class is supposed to be fun, right? Not when you have a partner that basically hates you and would rather work alone... RxR! T! I don't own Degrassi!
1. Chapter 1

Clare walked down the hall to one of her only classes for this semester. She would probably not have enough credits by the end of her four years, anyway, and she would need to take a fifth year anyway. So, she decided to ease the future stress away by only taking two classes. It would be better than trying to cram in extra classes.

She walked into the room, and took an empty seat next to Alli.

"Clare!" Alli gripped her best friend in a tight hug. "How was your summer?"

"Eh, fine. Now, tell me about you and Dave. Did he ask you out yet?"

"No."

"So, you're being a feminist, huh? Making the move yourself-"

"No, Clare. We hung out a little, but he told that he just got over a break-up. It would be wrong to convince him that he'd be okay to go out with me."

"Alli, come on! You're never going to get anywhere by just sitting back. You have to take charge!"

"Well, if taking charge means sitting back and waiting for him, than that's exactly what I'm doing." She grinned.

"Don't act dim." Clare sighed. "Hey, didn't you say that Dave was taking this class, too?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Maybe you two will get paired to work together."

"Come on. You think things like that just happen? He'll probably get paired with someone more…_popular_. Like Bianca. She's one of the most popular girls here."

"But she has Drew. Do you really think she'll dump him to go out with someone younger than her?"

She shook her head. "No. I guess you're right… What am I going to do? He knows that I like him, and …I-I just don't know."

"Well, you better think fast. Here he comes."

Alli stared longingly at Dave, captain of the football team.

Dave smiled when he saw Alli, and went to take a seat next to her.

Alli leaned over toward Clare, and spoke through her teeth so Dave would not hear her. "Pinch me. Am I dreaming?"

"Um, no. You're not. We're in class, Dave's next to you. …And hearing every word we're saying."

Dave was out of his seat, with his head tilted towards their conversation.

"Dave!" Alli jerked her head up so fast that their foreheads collided. "Oww!" She rubbed the crown of her head. Her blush, which immediately showed up, was very noticeable, even on her dark skin. "I _am so sorry_." Her voice always went up an octave when she was nervous.

"It's ok, Alli." He flashed his teeth; the signature smile which helped to make him one of the hottest guys from their old high school. He sat back down in his seat.

"So…" She began, trying to start a quick conversation to diminish the previous event. "Do you think this is going to be an easy class?"

"I heard good things. Paying attention would definitely help, but I heard that the teachers are lenient." That was another thing she loved about him: he wasn't like all of the other jocks. He was actually _smart_. He didn't cheat. He didn't break hearts. It was more likely for his heart to get broken, just like what had happened this Summer.

"Well, that's good." Just as the words left her mouth, the instructors walked in, taking center stage.

They introduced themselves. The woman began first. She was a short, petite female who looked to be in either her late twenties or early thirties. "Hello, everyone. I'm Professor Spencer Hernandez, and this is Professor Nathan Parker." She gestured to the man on her right. He was a bit taller than Spencer, and was clearly younger.

"Hi." He waved a little nervously; the way one would when they were meeting someone new. He got more comfortable very quickly. "Welcome to Life Relations! First off, can you call us by our first names? Yes. But, please, no 'Nathaniels'. I get that too much. But, you can call me Nate." There were scattered chuckles.

"Next on the agenda-what this class is really about. Like the class title says: life relations. This means experiencing many events that happen in life. From marriage to pregnancy to birth."

"To buying a new sports car." A lot of guys laughed, and some even "wooed!". "Which puts you in debt…" The girls joined in, snickering. "Yes, the various major and minor events that happen to everyone… Uh, what's next? Attendance. Do you have to come everyday? Hell yeah! Well, you should. It's mandatory for you all to be here for every class. We try not to hassle you too much about coming in late, but you can't just come in at 11:30 with some McDonald's, wearing sweatpants and looking like a mess."

Alli laughed.

"What?" Clare asked. "You were hoping that you could do that?"

She shook her head. "No. I think it's funny that people come to school looking like that. You have to look good at all times."

Clare rolled her eyes. Same old Alli…

Spencer cleared her throat. "As for partners, we did get more boys that were interested in the class than what we usually expect."

"So don't complain if you get paired with someone of a sex that you aren't …_preferably _interested in."

Spencer spoke again. "I'll start the pairings after the attendance. Alli Bhandari…Fiona Coyne…Bianca DeSousa…Clare Edwards…Elijah Goldsworthy…K.C. Guthrie…Jenna Middleton…Zane Park…Riley Stavros…Adam Torres…Drew Torres…Dave Turner…"

After everyone had raised their hand to be marked present, Nate started calling out groups. "Zane you are with Riley." The two boys shared a brief glance, happy that they were going to be partners for the course. "Uh…Dave is with Alli." Dave seemed to be happy, yet calm, but Clare knew that Alli was dying inside. The pairing continued. Fiona and Adam were partners. K.C. got Jenna. Drew was, no shock here, assigned to be partners with Bianca. This was it. "Clare and Elijah. Do you prefer Eli?"

Nate looked up when he received no answer. "Um, I guess someone is not in class today because they're smoking crack." He joked. "Clare, you can just pair up with Dave and Alli until your partner decides to come to one of his classes."


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to dedicate this to Brittany! Long-awaited, but working on it today gave me a lot of ideas for future chapters! **

* * *

><p>The class, which was designed in a very different way, had required living. So, if you were commuting, it would not be the best class for you to take...<p>

The only other thing that they would be doing that day was getting their room assignments. Dave and Alli were right next door to Clare, and she would have the room for herself tonight.

She left her friend's new "apartment", and ventured off into her own. The size was decent, and it didn't have a strange odor like a lot of apartments did when you first got them. The living room was moderate, with a small sofa, a little love seat, and a large chair. Thankfully, it had a TV. The kitchen was bigger than expected, and had a quaint kitchen table with a few chairs. She didn't bother checking the bathroom, as it would probably be very tiny. What worried her was the bedroom. There was only one, and she highly doubted it had two beds… She hoped that Nate and Spencer realized that it would be very uncomfortable for …_certain _people to sleep in the same bed. A lot of people were paired with their boyfriends/girlfriends, and Clare was sure that Alli had no trouble sleeping next to Dave 3 times a week. (The class was every Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday.) But who was this Eli guy? Would he be like any normal person and prefer to sleep alone?

There was a knock at the door. Would that conveniently be him? Or would it just be Alli coming to say that she was excited to be partners with Dave?

Too bad it wasn't Eli… Instead, Clare was stuck with listening to Alli go on and on about how she would be sleeping next to Dave tonight...

"Do you think he sleeps shirtless?" Alli's eyes lit up. After a few seconds, she gasped, her mouth gaping. "What if he just wears boxers to bed?" Alli licked her lip, and Clare hoped that it was unintentional, or else she would be sending her friend to therapy.

Although Alli wanted to go back over to her apartment to see Dave, she had agreed to stay with Clare tonight so that she would not be alone. They were almost asleep by 11 pm, but could still hear when the door knob was being turned. Both of the girls got up and tip-toed to the door. There were only a few suspects. One: Dave, but there was no reason for him to be over here. Two: A burglar, but they would need a key to get into the entire building. Or three: Eli, who had finally decided to come to class… Oh, who did it matter? It wasn't like it was some serial killer coming to murder them in the kitchen…

Even though Clare realized that no one was coming to hurt them, she still let out the breath she'd been holding. Apparently, Eli had expected that no one would be in here. Well, that or he was just surprised to see two young girls clad in pajamas, one of them ready to punch if someone else had been at the door…

"I'm gonna go, Clare. Bye." Alli gave her best friend a hug. As she was walking to the door, Eli looked her up and down.

Clare scoffed. So, he was _that_ type of guy. Typical.

He walked deeper into the apartment, setting his backpack down on the end table.

She tossed a blanket to him.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"The couch. I guessed that you'd be cold."

"Um, aren't we supposed to share the bed?" He pointed in the direction that the bedroom would be. "I'm not going to bite." His tone was cocky without being sarcastic.

"I don't have to give in to you."

"Then I guess I'll just have to tell the teacher that someone's not playing fair."

"Fine." She bit her lip. "Just keep your hands to yourself." She pulled her nightgown down a bit in the back. She hadn't brought any shorts to wear, and she wasn't sure if Alli had an extra pair. They would be too small for her anyway, considering Alli wore a small size, and her shorts were extra short.

He chuckled, following her into the bedroom. She got back into bed, tucking the blankets in tightly, so that she would not have to be stuck with any perverted attempts to scare her… 

* * *

><p>"Mhh." Clare sighed into her pillow. Her face felt warm from the sun's direct light hitting her cheeks, and she just wanted to go back to bed. But the weekend was approaching, as today was Thursday. She only had today and tomorrow, and then she could enjoy the weekend. She didn't have to spend time with Eli outside of class. She just had to work with him during class and work on projects with him. Nothing more. ...Unless you count having to live with him... Then that pretty much sucked...<p>

She finally sat up, her eyes landing on the clock on the bedside table. It was 8:15, and class started at 9. She'd have to skip her shower today and just put on some deodorant if she wanted to get there on time.

She walked out to the kitchen where she heard breakfast being made. "Looks like some decided not to wake me u—" Her heart started beating quickly when she saw Eli standing in front of the stove, a towel being the only thing separating him from being naked and being clothed.

"Eggs?" He asked, setting some down on a plate.

"S-sure." She said, sitting down where the food was placed on the table. Why was he so comfortable being basically naked in front of her? After she took a bite of the eggs, that tasted delicious, by the way, she swallowed her food. "You wanna put some clothes on?"

"Now why would I do that?" He joked. "Kidding." He replied after he saw that she was about to argue. "I'll be right back." He walked into the living room and grabbed a change of clothes from his bag.

After they both had eaten and were dressed and ready to go, they headed to class. Although the building wasn't very far away, Eli had wanted to drive. Because he didn't know where the building was, he needed Clare to drive with him, instead of her walking. As much as she didn't want to ride in the same car with him, she couldn't pass up the offer because he drove a really nice sports car, although he didn't seem like he'd own that type of car. It was clear that he didn't buy it himself. His parents must have bought it for him, thinking that it would be his only car. But if this was a _first_ car, his parents must have been rich. But it was not a surprise to Clare now. She hadn't paid much attention to what he wore last night, but now it was clear to her that he had enough money to buy designer clothes. To top it off, he also had that stuck up attitude that was often cliche, but had also been true on a lot of occasions.

"Aww, we're starting our assignment early, Mrs. Goldsworthy." He put his right arm around her shoulder, and operated the steering wheel with the other hand. He pulled into the parking lot as Clare slapped his arm away.

She grabbed her bag, getting out of the car. "You're a douche bag." She slammed the car's door, walking over towards the building.

"Jesus." Eli muttered to himself. "We're going to have to work a little harder with this one." He took his sunglasses off, put them into his jacket pocket, and grabbed his messenger bag from the backseat. He slung it over his shoulder as he shut his car door. He pressed the button on his key chain, hearing a beep in his ears that let him know that his car would safely stay in its parking space until the end of class.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Short? SuggestionsComments?**

**Also, I still have one exam left for the year-math. It should be easy! After that, I'm going back on Tuesday to help my teachers out. By then, I'd like to have at least the two books for summer reading done! Then I can work on my manuscripts for several books.**

**Have a great Summer**

**~Cky297/Codie**

**And NO, that was not saying that I won't update again this summer, but I know thst some people's Summers have already started! :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**To start, I want to say that I will try to update a lot more often! I know that I will be busy with writing, but you guys will get sneak peaks of that as well, so it is a win-win situation! Haha. The only other things I have to do, as I said in the last chapter are an exam tomorrow for Geometry, which should be easy since I have an A in the class, and then volunteering on Tuesday. I really will miss my teachers, and I know my science teacher will miss me, like she already said! My friend Jennifer and I have already said that we'll have to go say hi everyday to her before school next year. Lol.**

**And, like I said maybe once before, I am taking suggestions-things to add to any story or any new story idea that you would like me to write! I'll probably have it out in no time and I'll dedicate it to you!**

**Lastly, I want to splatter paint my wall, if that sounds weird... All of the rooms in my house are either white (downstairs), or blue (upstairs), and I want a change. I am probably going to splatter paint two of my walls and my door with Gabby, and then have one wall with posters and my book shelf, and then the other will be a chalkboard (chalkboard paint=]).**

**Okay, enjoy the new chapter! I worked on the job options during my left over time in the Russian exam, which was so easy...**

* * *

><p>When Eli walked into the room, Nate faintly recognized him.<p>

"Eli?" He asked.

"Yeah." Eli nodded.

"Looks like you missed class yesterday. You're partners with Clare. Did you find your apartment last night? I left a note on the door in case you came late."

"Yeah, I saw the note. I found the apartment, and my... _partner_."

"Good. Well, take a seat. We'll be looking at jobs today. Goodie!" He rubbed his hands together.

"Jobs," Spencer began when everyone had taken a seat. "Who here has had one before?" Only a few people had raised their hands. Of course Eli didn't raise his hand. He probably hadn't worked a day in his life. His father was busy doing everything for him...

"I see... Now, of those people, how well-paying were those jobs?" She pointed at Drew.

"Not very good." He chuckled.

The other students were prepared for her to call on them as well, but she just went on with talking. "Exactly. No one will hire you if you do not have an education. But, there are some cases where what you study has no impact on what you want to do _at all_."

"Just look at me. I wanted to be an NFL star." Nate sighed. "Those were the days." Another round of laughter. "So, we're just going to assign you your jobs, and that will show you that we don't always pick what we want to do."

"So, come up and choose one piece of paper from this bag and then go sit with your partner."

While Clare reached her hand into the bag, Eli was doing the same. "Ugh." She sighed.

"Ladies first."

She quickly grabbed the first piece of paper that touched her hand, ignoring the fact that better jobs were probably at the bottom. She stomped off to her seat, Eli following close behind her.

"Teacher?" Clare dropped the paper onto the table. "How am I supposed to live on a teacher's salary?"

"Don't worry, baby. I can support the both of us." He put his arm around her again. "Papa's a doctor." He flashed a smile when she became annoyed.

Clare raised her hand, and Nate saw her right away because students were still picking jobs.

"Yes, Clare? What can I do for you."

"Could you please tell this idiot to leave me alone?"

"Elijah, please leave Clare alone, or I'll call your father. Don't forget that I've worked with him before. Just because you and I don't know each other too well, it doesn't mean that we're completely strangers…Now, if you want to 'play' with your girlfriend, then please do it outside of class."

"Oh, I am not his girlfriend. No way in hell."

"I'll leave her alone." Eli said. "Just as long as she plays fair." He whispered into her ear when Nate left.

"Working with you is going to be lovely, now isn't it?"

"I guarantee it." He grinned.

"Okay, now that everyone has their jobs, Spencer will hand out a sheet of paper for you to find out how much money you will make."

When they got the paper, they realized that they had enough money, but if she had a different job, they would be better off.

Alli had ended up being a computer programmer and Dave had a job as a lawyer. Clare felt bad for K.C. and Jenna, and Adam and Fiona. K.C. was a cashier and Jenna was a mail person, while Fiona was a garbage person and Adam was a stay-at-home-dad. Zane and Riley's jobs were fine—a banker and a basketball coach. But perhaps the funniest ones were Drew and Bianca, not because Drew was a firefighter, but because, in that bad full of jobs, there was a strip of paper that read _stripper_.

But, Bianca wasn't too offended by her job, and she said that is was "just a class."

After class ended and they had discussed all of the financial details they would need, it was time to finish "moving" into their apartments.

When Clare got out to the parking lot, she walked directly to Eli's car. He wouldn't make her walk home, although it wasn't very far, and he found it amusing that she would still ride in the same car with him. Even after he had been called a douche bag; an idiot. What else was next?

* * *

><p>"Do you need me to help you unpack your stuff?" Eli asked when they brought all of their things into the apartment.<p>

She shook her head. "No thanks. …Um, how about you?"

"Eh, sure." He said.

She helped him unpack some of his clothes, although he had to make sure she didn't reach the bag that contained his boxers.

While they were waiting for their Chinese food, Eli decided to take a quick shower. While he was finishing up, there was a knock at the door, but when Clare answered it, no one was there. Instead there was a piece of paper on the ground, so she picked it up.

_This is your first homework assignment. You must successfully plan out how your expenses will be used for the next month.  
>~The Teachers.<em>

Clare set the paper down on the coffee table, and then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Eli called.

"We have homework."

"What do you mean?" The door opened, but Eli wasn't in a towel like Clare had expected.

"They left it I guess. We have to work out our funds."

"I guess you can do that, since it's probably really easy and doesn't require two people."

"Nah, I'm not doing the work for the both of us."

"Please?"

"I'll tell Nate."

"Fine."

**Eh, lame ending -_- But it's another update! Woohoo! I'll bring some paper to the math exam tomorrow so I can write! I finished my midterm at least an hour early, so I'll have time to write something for this, a new story/book, a current story, or the new one I', about to write before I go to bed!  
><strong>


End file.
